


But The Mark

by MishaCollinsFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BUT YOULL LOVE THIS SO MUCH, Drug Use, Gay Sex, NOT FOR KIDS, SOOOOOO MUCH FAILED ANGST, SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ANGST, Self Harm, sex.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsFan/pseuds/MishaCollinsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a black smudge looking mark on their wrist. When you turn 15 it either disappears, or turns into a name.</p>
<p>On Castiels birthday, the name Dean Winchester is revealed. But will Dean except him in the pot head, depressed child he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Fan Fic I read. When I find it I will post it up here so you guy can read it!  
> It was awesome cx
> 
> So I'll be posting every Friday with a new chapter for this one c:  
> Don't worry, there will he smexy time when it gets good >:)
> 
> WARNNINGS: USE OF DRUGS AND POORLY WRITEN SELF HARM

Castiel rolled over in his bed and rubbed his eyes. A new day... A new age. He almost didn't want to see the inside of his wrist, What if there was no name? What if he wasn't meant to be with anybody? The thoughts were endless inside his head. He didn't want to be like Lucifer, and Micheal. His two older brothers that take care of himself and his 17 year old brother Gabriel. Gabe had a name on his wrist, but he always kept it hidden, the only person that knew what the name was other than himself was Cass. The two brothers were unbelievably close. Often hanging out with each other and sometimes, when Cass was scared or worried, Gabe would let him sleep in his bed with him.

Cass sat up in his queen sized bed, shivering when the cold air touched his naked torso, and pulled his arm out from under the covers He made sure to close his eyes until he was sure that he was absolutely ready to see his fate. Would he have a partner or not.

When he opened his eyes, the name on his wrist was in a deep, deep bolded black. His free hand flew up to his mouth as he tried to keep from screaming. Dean Winchester.

******************

Dean flipped through the music on his iPod, trying to decide on what song he was going to listen to while he was working on a car down at Bobby's salvage yard. The name on his wrist burned slightly, causing him to drop the expensive piece of equipment on the ground. The screen cracked on the side and he cursed. "Dammit!" He picked it up and check it out for further damage before setting it down to examine his wrist. The print there seemed darker than it was before. He knew what it meant. It meant Castiel Novak knew who is Soul mate was. It meant today was his birthday.

Dean knew he should go talk to him. Tell him he was sorry, but he just didn't want to be in a relationship. That he wasn't looking for his mate and he had no interest to be with a pot smoking emo as himself. He knew those things were mean to say. And that if he tried to talk to him, that's all that would come out. So he decided it would be best to just leave it and avoid the kid as much as possible.

*****************

Cass walked down the road to Souix Falls High with Gabe. He wouldn't shut up about how him and Dean were going to be so happy with each other. "Gabriel! Sam Winchester is yours... And Dean Winchester is mine... They're brothers, like us! This is so cool!" He gushed and made a couple noises that could be classified as unhuman. "Mhm" Gabe muttered and walked down the sidewalk half awake with a sucker in his mouth. Cass sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk there. He had forced Gabe to come with his early so he wouldn't have to talk to Dean alone. He was a pretty scary guy and He didn't know how well he would react to having Cass confront him like this, but he just couldn't wait! He knew that Dean came to the school library early to study with his little brother Sam, and Gabriels soul mate.

They walked into the school building and padded quickly to the library doors. Cass opened them slowly and peeked inside. Dean sat at one of the tables in the back reading a book with Sam. He pushed his sleeves down on his red plaid shirt to hide the small white scars on his wrist, and waved for Gabriel to follow him. He stopped for a moment to fix up the rest of his clothing. Pulling his skinny jeans up to his ass popped more, pulling his shirt down, and the back of his beanie down a little more also. He continued to walk slowly over and tapped on Deans shoulder. Sam looked up before Dean did, his eyes going wide when he saw Gabriel. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Gabe spat at him. He had trouble starting conversations. Cass turned and hit his shoulder. "Gabriel. "  
He turned back to look at Dean. He was staring up at Cass with an annoyed expression. His breath hitched in his throat and he pulled his arms to his chest subconsciously. "What?" Dean asked. "Uh-Uhm... Hi.." He said and tried not to look right at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Cass. "Castiel here has your name on his wrist." He said in a flat tone. "What are you going to do about it?" Dean stood up and looked back at Sam. "Can I talk to him alone, please." Cass blushed and watched as Gabe and Sam walked away to leave them alone. Dean turned to look at Cass. The look in his eyes was anger and disgust. "Please, Castiel. Just stay the fuck away from me." He spat in an unkind voice. "W-what?" He whispered and looked down. He had enough of tones like that with other people his age. He didn't want to hear it from his soul mate... The one person he thought he could trust more than anyone, be able to tell everything to. He knew what was coming just by the tone of Deans voice.

"You heard me." He grabbed Casses shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't want to be with an emo stoner freak like you. Just keep away from me and my brother." He picked up his bag and books and walked off in the direction Gabe and Sam did.

He slid down the floor beside the chair Dean was sitting in and gasped for air.. He felt like a ton of bricks were just dropped onto his chest. Like he was being held under water. No way that just happened. Did he just get rejected...? The name on his wrist started to burn. He clawed at it and began to sob. It hurt so much. His heart and his wrist. The name on it began to lose some of the bold to it, and when he realized it he cried even more.

He took a deep breath and got up slowly, and made his way to the school doors. He wasn't going to stick around for this. He sent off a text to Micheal to let him know something happened and he would be at home for the day and ran home.

When he got to his room, and threw his bag at the door and screamed, knowing no one could hear him at all. His hands flew up to his hair and he pulled at it a little. He cried and cried for a while, before pushing himself to his closet and pulling out a duffle bag. He made sure to lock his door and open his windows before he made his way to his bed and sat on it with his lighter and razor.

He pulled out his bong that him and Gabriel shared, and took the bowl out of it to pack it. Once he grounded up the green leaves and packed his bowl, he let out another sob. On his birthday... Why didn't he just wait and do it the next day. He should have known that rejection was a huge possibility...

He sat cross legged on his bed and pulled the bong into his lap. He took a deep breath before bringing the opening to his mouth and lighting the drug at the bottom, inhaling and letting go. He did this with the 5 and a half grams he had saved for this day for him and Gabe. He would be so pissed. But Cass was too stoned to care.

He put away the bong carefully and walked back to his bed and his eyes fell on the small razor he usually kept on him. He pulled up his sleeve and pick up the cold piece of metal in his fingers. He brought it down to his wrist a pressed it against his pale flesh, dragging it across.

A half hour later he put that razor down, admiring his work. Blood rolled down his wrist into his hand, and some just dripping right off and onto his jeans and shirt. He smiled before getting up to go clean himself off.

When he got back to his bed, he looked at the clock, it read 10:47 AM. He hid himself under the blankets and waited for Gabe to come home for lunch.


End file.
